


Effort

by Ladderofyears



Series: A Drabble A Day [14]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drabble Of The Day, Draco loves Harry, Effort, Friendship, M/M, Mildly Frustrated Draco
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-07
Updated: 2020-01-07
Packaged: 2021-02-27 15:02:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22159030
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ladderofyears/pseuds/Ladderofyears
Summary: Draco gets frustrated about the monthly dinners that Harry and he have at the Weasley household.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Series: A Drabble A Day [14]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1584664
Kudos: 85





	Effort

**Author's Note:**

  * For [orpheous87](https://archiveofourown.org/users/orpheous87/gifts).



> Word of the day _Ridiculous._ Inviting derision or mockery.

“I felt _ridiculous_ ,” Draco grumbled, taking off his coat and banishing it upstairs with a flick of his wand. “Bloody Weasley never accepts anything I have to say about Quidditch… Hermione disagrees with my opinions. Why, precisely, must I attend these dinners each month?! They’ll _never_ like me.” 

Harry gave Draco an appraising look. “Thought today went well. They do like you,” he answered. “Besides, that’s how they are with everyone.”

“Maybe,” Draco replied, pulling Harry close and brushing a kiss against his hair. “Well, I love you enough to keep on making the effort. As long as it takes.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading xxx


End file.
